Invítame a vivir en lo profundo de tu ocaso
by 39medalla
Summary: Un pequeño fanfic que se me ocurrio al estar viendo el atardecer, por ahora no seguire con mi otro fanfic de alicexcheshire por falta de ideas pero siempre disfrutenlo.


**Invítame a vivir en lo profundo de tu ocaso**

Los rayos del sol se cuelan por la ventana, el brillo de la luz de la mañana, iluminan tu cuerpo desnudo y no puedo dejar de observar a la joven perfecta que tengo a mi lado.

Mi corazón late a un ritmo más rápido de lo normal, siento mi cuerpo tiritar y una sensación en el abdomen que la mayoría de la gente llama "mariposas en el estómago", aunque para mí, es mucho más que eso.

Mientras ella duerme boca abajo, yo estoy a su costado admirándola, viendo como su respiración suave hace que su cuerpo tenga un leve movimiento, apenas cubierta por la sábana, la escena se ve romántica, como de película.

Acomodo su cabello delicadamente a un costado, para dejar al descubierto ese cuello que provoca colocar mi cara a su lado y acariciar lentamente con mis labios. Comienzo a dar besos a lo largo de su columna vertebral, rozándola muy suavemente, para que apenas me sienta. Muy lentamente acaricio con mis dedos sus hombros, bajando poco a poco por su espalda y seguir el contorno de su cintura esbelta, llegando al final de su espalda viendo lo más hermosa jamás visto antes.

Ese pequeño quiebre que hace su espalda para formar un espléndido trasero, que me hace alucinar, perder mi vista y querer contemplarlo una eternidad, es digno de mi admiración.

Apoyo mi cabeza sobre su espalda y la abrazo suavemente, pienso en lo reconfortante que es sentir el calor de su piel en mi cuerpo, el aroma que desprende, tan dulce, nubla mi juicio, pero me hace sentir que soy capaz de todo por ella.

Pienso en sus palabras, su forma de hablar, de decirme cosas que me hacen sonreír todo el día, que me hacen sonrojar, como con tan poco a veces me pone los ojos cristalinos, de la emoción que me provoca.

Sin previo aviso una lágrima cae sobre ella, haciendo que se termine de despertar, se da la vuelta y me mira a los ojos con preocupación, aunque parece que sabe que mis lágrimas son de alegría y no de tristeza. Sonrío y la atraigo hacia mí, sus pechos sobre mi pecho, beso sus labios y en susurros le digo que la amo.

Desciendo con besos por todo su cuello, acariciando con una mano el contorno de su cuerpo mientras que con la otra la abrazo pegándola más a mí. Respiro suavemente sobre su pecho, mis labios acarician sus senos, mi aliento sobre ellos la hace estremecer. Paso mi lengua por sus pezones haciendo que se pongan duros y los muerdo apenas tironeando de ellos.

Sus suaves gemidos me hacen perder la cabeza, sigo con mi lengua recorriendo su abdomen ahora, dando pequeños besos, dejando una leve humedad a su paso.

Mis manos acarician sus piernas, las beso demorándome todo el tiempo del mundo, nadie me apura, sólo ella, levantando sus caderas para acercarla a mi boca, y lo logra, arremeto contra su intimidad con una rapidez que la sorprende, agarra mi cabello con fuerza haciéndome pegar un grito casi involuntario de placer.

Vuelvo a retomar mi labor, pero esta vez me dedico a estimular mas allá, paso mi lengua por todo su cuerpo y siento como un espasmo llega a su cuerpo, la sensación de ir más abajo de lo esperado se que la vuelve loca, por lo que me dedico a cumplir su deseo un poco más y penetrarla suavemente.

A medida que se va dilatando, hago mis movimientos mas rápidos, sus gritos ya se pueden escuchar hasta afuera, su cuerpo se mueve con fuerza, con mi mano libre sostengo su abdomen. Sin hacer más larga la espera siento como sus paredes se contraen atrapando mi pene, sintiendo como sus líquidos calientes me mojan.

Me acerco hacia ella, la abrazo y beso su cara, sintiendo como su cuerpo tiembla y se agita aún, después de haber terminado.

Quedo boca arriba con ella encima, su cabeza apoyada en mi pecho, ciento como sus latidos se normalizan y su respiración se hace más pausada. Acaricio su cabeza con suavidad, me encanta tenerla así, me encanta que sea mía, quererla me hace ser mejor persona.

No me alcanzan las palabras para definir todo lo que siento por ella, abrazarla y sentir que todo a mi alrededor deja de existir, verla y quedarme sin palabras ante tanta belleza, aunque ella diga que no, para mi es la mujer más hermosa que he visto hasta el día de hoy, y es real, está ante mis ojos y a veces me pregunto qué es lo que habrá visto en mí.

No puedo dejar de imaginar un futuro con ella, viajes, experiencias, lo quiero todo con ella, me esfuerzo día a día, es mi inyección de energía, mi luz, la que me hace sonreír como estúpida cuando pienso en ella, cuando escucho una canción en la radio y me viene su imagen a la mente, en el bosque, con amigos, en un bar, en el castillo, en cualquier parte, siempre hace presencia, porque está metida adentro mío, como una vez dije, no es algo racional solamente, es algo que no tiene explicación porque viene de un lugar abstracto, y se siente muy bien.

Mi musa, mi inspiración, aún no somos nada, pero en mi corazón lo es todo.

Te amo Alice, te amo, siempre tuyo Cheshire.


End file.
